deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Odysseus Leander
Odysseus Atticus Leander (b. 10 November) is a half-blood wizard, the son of Jedidiah and Lattice Leander (née Malfoy-Potter). He was also the younger brother of Sirius and the twin brother of Lily despite being born on a different day to her. At the age of six, his father died whilst experimenting with spells, leaving the family hugely devastated. After this the children were raised by their mother alone in their home in Godric's Hollow. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ody was Sorted into Hufflepuff House like his mother, as opposed to his siblings who were Sorted into Slytherin. He instantly became best friends with Reilly Cauldwell, and later Matthew MacDougal after heroically saving him from the Whomping Willow. Ody became a Beater on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team during his third year at Hogwarts, and later Captain of the same team in his fifth year. Biography Early life where Ody grew up ]] Odysseus Leander, along with his fraternal twin Lily, was born to Jedidiah and Lattice Leander, a pair of Aurors. The twins were born on different days, either side of midnight: Inny was born on November 9 at 11.55pm, and eighteen minutes later Odysseus was born the next day at 12.13am. Moments after their birth, the lightbulb in the room popped, with everyone there to witness this unusually precocious display of underage magic. This was clearly a sign of two magically talented children. Ody was raised in the Leander Cottage at Godric's Hollow in West Country, England. In addition to his twin sister, Ody had a brother, Sirius, who was three years older than him. The Leander family was not only wealthy (due to their ties with Leander Broomsticks, a company founded by her paternal grandfather Moses Leander), but modest and loving. Like all his siblings, he was home educated in reading, writing and simple maths by his father and occasionally a tutor. As his parents were both famous, Ody and his family received plenty of attention from the media, and even in childhood he and his twin sister did nearly everything together. Ody was also a gullible child, as his older brother Sirius once got him to eat an Acid Pop which burnt a hole through his tongue. Unlike his siblings, Ody was with his mother the day his father died, meaning he could not see Thestrals. After this tragic event, the children were raised alone by their mother, with the twins only being six at the time. Ody was devastated as he had looked up to his father greatly, and lost his temper with his brother and sister when they became closed off — this was the first sign of his blossoming temper. Nevertheless, he was obedient when co-operating with his mother's wishes for them to see a counselor, and during his sister's time as a selective mute the twins developed their very own "Twin language" to secretly converse in. His moodiness, however, built up to such an extent that he ruined his father's study in an episode of rage when he was still young. Fearful that he had developed the same anger issues as his uncle, the family were relieved to discover that the best way to cope with Ody's hostility was to give him room to breathe in quiet, empty rooms. Aside from these problems with his anger, Ody arguably made better attempts than his siblings to move past his grief. ]] On a trip to the Magical Menagerie for his tenth birthday, Odysseus purchased a pet mouse which he named Nonby, after his favourite character in comic book Loony Nonby v.s. Cornish Pixie. Ody was very fond of Nonby, and was particularly annoyed by his sister's cat Moto, who constantly made attempts to catch his mouse. Following an argument between his sister over their pets when they were ten, he lost his pet mouse and went to find him in the forest next to their home. Whilst looking he nearly fell into an incredibly deep well, but Sirius caught him before he could; this event sparked his large fear of depths (and Ody would later state that he felt "more comfortable on stable ground" after the shock that ensued). Ody began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the customary age of eleven, where he was Sorted into Hufflepuff House like his mother. Though disappointed at not being a Gryffindor like his father, the Sorting Hat pointed out that Hufflepuff was a match to his fierce loyalty and kind heart. The discomfort he felt at being separated from his siblings, who were both Slytherin, was lessened after he made friends with fellow Hufflepuff Reilly Cauldwell. He also became acquainted with Matthew MacDougal, though Ody was quick to pass him off as an unruly troublemaker. In spite of this, they saved his life after Matt almost lost his eye trying to get close to the Whomping Willow, and Matt took the blame for them both. The three became best friends immediately afterwards. Later life Physical description Odysseus, like his siblings, was thought to be a mixture of both of his parents: he inherited his mother's freckles and dark hair, but his most prominent feature were the bright blue eyes he inherited from his father. He was described as being stocky and short, standing at 5'7". In this way, his stature was similar to his mother and older brother Sirius, rather than his father and twin sister's thin and willowy physique. Due to his love and natural disposition for Quidditch, he had always been athletic and muscular for his age. During his seventh year, he also neglected getting a haircut, with his hair growing so long that his sister threatened to cut it while he was sleeping. Like every Potter male, Ody had weak vision and had to wear reading glasses to compensate, though he usually broke them. He also had a small gap between his front two teeth that he was insecure of. Other physical attributes were sometimes related to his Patronus form of a boxer puppy: he had a "bark-like laugh" and a constant habit of jiggling his foot. Once when confronted, he began "growling" and "snarling" before tackling his opponent. While his demeanour was often jokey and excitable, his face would become solemn or pinched when trying to control his temper, and a tell-tale sign of his anger or embarrassment was clear whenever his ears turned red. According to Mallory Brunet-Potter, he was easy to read was because he had an unusually expressive face. Because of his aggression, whilst trying to calm himself down Ody would sometimes clench his fists so intensely he would leave scars on his palms. It was noted that the scars may very well easily be healed with a healing substance such as dittany, but he admitted to being ashamed of asking for help, as it might make him appear unstable. Other scars included the scar on his forehead he gained when he was five years old, after cracking his head open whilst riding a toy broomstick, and a faded line on his right forearm that came with nearly falling down a well at the age of ten. His sister Inny joked on numerous occasions that Ody even had a Pygmy Puff tattoo, though it is doubtful that the remark had any truth to it. He also claimed that his favourite choice of footwear was anything good to run in. To show his support in Quidditch for certain Houses, he would apply generous streaks of face paint in a way that could only be described as "war paint". Personality and traits Odysseus was a funny, friendly and talkative person. He had a sardonic, wisecracking sense of humour that brought his friends laughter and relaxation, and was mischievous and fun-loving in a way similar to his parents. His sister observed that he either took things "too seriously, or not at all". His humour also had an immature and abrasive side that was reflected in his judgmental tendencies and habit of jumping to conclusions. Despite this, Ody tried not to let his opinions influence justice and his treatment towards others. He disliked conflict, frequently expressed a desire for peace and displayed a deep concern for the safety of his loved ones. It should be noted that over time, he matured greatly, evolving into the mediator within the group. The fact that he was selected as a Quidditch Captain implies that his professors recognised strong tenacity and a set of great leadership skills. Following the death of his father, Ody was marked by moodiness and a deep raging anger. His temper acted as the equivalent to a Muggle behavioural disorder but due to a lack of information in the wizarding world, his outbursts were simply described as "explosions". His problems with aggression often lead to irrational thinking and poor judgment, involving him lashing out physically: for instance, trashing his father's study in a fit of rage, fighting others and destroying objects. When trying to control himself, he would even clench his fists so intensely that he left scars on the palm of his hands, but these weren't the only side effects—similarly to his mother, his wild emotions would lead to sporadic and shockingly powerful magic. However, this did not mean that he felt any less remorseful for his actions; Ody frequently displayed a sense of morals and responsibility, instantly feeling guilty and wishing to atone for any harm he may have caused. Over time the help of his friends and family helped him get better at controlling his temper. A talented Quidditch player who could fly in all positions, Ody was very cocky when it came to his abilities. It was later revealed that his deepest desire was for his parents to be proud of him; he relied heavily on his friends and family, and felt devastated if they thought any less of him. This would often lead to more poor judgment, such as lying in order to avoid hurting someone's feelings. Although he claimed to be a terrible liar, it could appear quite the opposite when he actually put his skills to the test (an example being him pretending to cry so that his brother Sirius and Aries Peltier would release him after 'kidnapping' him); therefore it could be assumed that Ody simply hated lying to others as opposed to lacking the skill in order to do so. He also suffered from bathophobia, a fear originating from nearly falling down a well as a child. He was also one of the few people in the wizarding world who seemed to inherit mannerisms related to his Patronus form of a boxer puppy. Such examples were his "bark-like laugh" ''and constant need of undivided attention. Other traits included his childish enthusiasm (Sirius used the phrase "beep beep"'' whenever he wanted to quieten him), his need to protect his loved ones, his loyalty, and his desire to be part of something bigger than himself. His territorial protectiveness was always evident, shown best of all by the watchful eye he kept over his twin sister Inny when she was involved with his best friends. Like her, his vigilance was at times misconstrued as possessiveness and extreme jealousy. Ody was very clumsy, with a habit of walking into objects, falling down and knocking things over. He also disliked academics and generally did his best when tackling practical rather than theoretical exams. Despite being disorganised and usually forgetting his homework just like his father had once done, Ody was hard-working alike every traditional Hufflepuff: he was capable of acknowledging when it was finally time to study and set other priorities aside. His sense of determination, combined with the hard studying he submitted himself to, lead to him shocking everyone after he passed his O.W.L's with flying colours, though it was clear that if he felt like he was failing at times he would push himself to the limit. As well as this, he was excellent with random trivia, quick tactical logic and thinking outside the box. When his sister wondered how they were meant to make a fire with no supplies, Ody was the first to remind her that she was a witch and conjure supplies on the spot. He had a knack for strategy that allowed him to consistently outclass others in combat and strategy games such as Wizard's Chess; he also generally made pragmatic choices based on common sense, and was able to resourcefully apply small and seemingly irrelevant details (such as Quidditch maneuvers or things he had read in comics) into his work. Aditionally, Ody could hold a grudge but still managed to constantly see the good in people, a big contrast to his siblings. Ody's point of view on many topics was often that of the stereotypical wizard, which clashed many times with his best friends Matthew (who was Muggle-born) and Reilly (who was interested in Muggles). For instance, his use of magic in everday life, unfamiliarity with Muggle slang, and initial wariness of half-breeds and Muggles to begin with. However, thanks to his open mind and the influence of his friends, Ody became a firm believer in the equality of all wizarding folk no matter their heritage, and even seemed to enjoy Muggle media as he began to read Muggle comics as well as wizarding ones. He also had a level of bravery on par with Gryffindor House: he never hesitated to engage in dangerous situations whilst attempting to protect others, no matter their relationship. This was demonstrated best when both he and Reilly fearlessly took on the Whomping Willow in their first year to save Matthew, who had not been their friend at the time, even snapping his wand in the process. This courage was something he had in common with both parents, but especially his mother Lattice, as they were both described as having a'' "weakness for heroics". He also shared many qualities with his father Jedidiah, such as a willingness to always do right, and a love for animals that extended to his natural flair for Care of Magical Creatures. Ody also seemed to have good and long memory, as he remembered the entirety of the twin language he and his sister created when they were young, and could remember exact quotes from his father prior to his death. Ody's benevolence was also seen as one of his best traits; he was entirely reliable and lived by his friends' rules to never snitch. A particular example of his selflessness came to light after he gave Matthew a place to stay after his parents abandoned him. He also surprised people with his affectionate mannerisms, going so far as to hug people within moments of meeting them. However, he also had a much more awkward and shy side, being a ''"blushing, stuttering mess" ''during a group date and for a portion of the Yule Ball. Despite this, Ody did not appreciate being babysat by his peers, and was incredibly confident that he was just as talented as everyone else. This became apparent over the course of his education, where his strength of character blossomed and he evolved into a powerful wizard in his own right. Magical abilities and skills * '''Anger problems:' * Wizard's Chess: '''Ody was extremely talented at chess. It was he who taught his friends how to play. In their first year, Ody and Reilly apparently spent lots of time playing Wizard's Chess together when they had free time. * '''Memory skills: Ody was''' shown to have an excellent memory, with the ability to recall conversations and even small details when it is important. He remembered the entirety of the Twin language he and his sister created when they were young and was able to exactly remember the last conversation he had with his father right before he died. * '''Duelling: '''He was more than capable when duelling, as a regular member of Duelling Club and the talented Potter family. While he was not the best at magic, he tried and used it to his fullest capability, particularly when angry or afraid. It should also be noted that Ody had a physical approach to fighting as well as magical, as more than one occasion, he resorted to fighting with his fists. While empowered by his own temper, Ody was a fierce and fatally dangerous opponent, capable of sending people to the Hospital Wing. * '''Defence Against the Dark Arts: Ody found Defence Against the Dark Arts very cool, and he became adept at the subject after intent focus and participation in Dumbledore's Army. He also achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' grade on his O.W.L. exam. His mastery of the Stunning Spell and the Disarming Charm as well as his fierce determination both attest to his ability to competently defend himself against Dark Magic. * Charms: Ody was rather good at this subject, being able to cast a number of successful charms even before his third year and receiving an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L. exam. He was also able to adequately cast the Confundus, the Super-Sensory, and even the Patronus Charm by his fifth year, the last of which is noted to be advanced magic not taught on the Hogwarts Curriculum. * Potions: Ody was able to achieve an 'Exceeds Expectations' grade on his O.W.L. exam. He was one of only a few students able to go on to N.E.W.T.-level, showing proficiency. * Apparition: Ody was not initially very good at Apparition, as he failed his test twice after splinching himself on both occasions. Despite not achieving a licence in his sixth year, Ody was still able to apparate unlawfully, though he did splinch himself on occasion. * Transfiguration: Ody''' advanced to N.E.W.T.-level and achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L. exam, showing aptitude in the subject. He was also able to cast Transforming Spells, including the Avifors Spell and Lapifors Spell. * '''Herbology: Ody achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L. exam. He attended N.E.W.T.-level Herbology in his sixth year. He could also cast plant related charms such as the Fire-Making Spell and the Herbivicus Charm. * Divination: '''Like most other students, Ody disliked Divination class, moreso the predictions that came with it, but he did make a few accurate predictions unexpectedly. He did not continue this dubject to N.E.W.T level, but did take it for his O.W.Ls. * '''Non-verbal magic: '''Ody was very swift and skilful with non-verbal magic. He was able to cast many spells without saying the incantation. He is also noted to have been able to achieve this at an unusually young age, as he was able to cast a few charms non-verbally in his second year. * '''Quidditch: Surprised people with his skills and had a talent to rival Aries. * Care of Magical Creatures: 'Ody got an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L. He showed talent in handling dangerous creatures like his father Jedidiah Leander. * '''Flying: '''Like most of his family Ody was excellent at flying. He was good enough to be on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and exceptionally athletic to the point where some of his fellow students suspected him of taking something. He was apparently one of the first students to summon his broom during their first Flying lesson in first year. * '''Tactical thinking: ' Ody was good with quick, tactical thinking and showed a talent for thinking outside of the box. If overwhelmed, he would lose his temper, but if not then he had a generally very clever knack for strategy. Despite his general dislike of school, the fact that he is a natural tactician is proof that when properly motivated he is proven to be exceptionally intelligent, versatile, and outright dangerous. * '''Leadership skills: Possessions Relationships Family Parents Lily Leander , Ody's twin sister and one of his best friends ]] Inny was Ody's twin and one of his best friends. Throughout childhood they were about as close as a pair of twins could be, doing nearly everything together. However, there were still many differences between them both, the most prominent example of this being after the death of their father: Odysseus was willing to discuss his feelings and open up, whereas Inny stopped talking entirely. During her time as a selective mute, Odysseus was the only person aside from Sasha Thorn whom she would speak to normally. The two even developed their very own "Twin language" that they often communicated in as children, so Odysseus was able to speak on her behalf in certain situations. They were quite similar in their dour, brooding tendencies in times of trouble, though Inny usually found his humour and levity counterbalanced her intense personality. Sirius Leander Children Reilly Cauldwell Nieces Aries Peltier Linus Mortan Gwendoline Mortan Philip Potter Persia Potter Mallory Brunet-Potter Nancy Brunet-Potter Matthew MacDougal Sasha Thorn Daya Devdhar Filemina Gibbs Etymology * Odysseus is a Greek mythology name, meaning "wrathful"; in Greek legend, Odysseus was one of the Greek heroes who fought in the Trojan War. The name, while rare, is often associated with the brave and resourceful. * Atticus is an Latin name meaning “man of Attica”. Attica is a place name; dating back to Antiquity, it is the region in Greece which surrounds Athens. The name was made most famous by author Harper Lee as the protagonist of her 1960 novel, “To Kill a Mockingbird”.Odysseus was given this name after his paternal great-grandfather, Atticus Leander. * The name Leander is a Greek baby name, although it can be used as a surname; the meaning of this name is "lion-man", which could perhaps be cleverly attributed to the Leanders' most commonly being sorted into Gryffindor. Quotes }} Notes *Odysseus is portrayed by two models throughout his lifetime. His childhood, adolescent and young adult model is Dylan Sprayberry. His adult model is Matt Bomer. *Ody was named after Odysseus, a Muggle hero from a Greek legend that fought in the Trojan War, and Moses Leander, his paternal grandfather. *While Sirius and Lily were physically alike and often compared to their father, Odysseus was more like his mother: they resembled one another greatly and also were both sorted in Hufflepuff. *He and his siblings all shared the same bright blue eyes. *Ody rather liked his given name, "Odysseus", claiming that the name made him cool, although he did not protest to being called "Ody" instead. He did not express any rejection when others referred her as "Zeus", a humorously shortened form of his given name, though this may be because this was a nickname his father had once given him. Trivia *Although they were twins, Odysseus and her sister Lily shared different birthdays. There was an eighteen-minute gap between their births, and Lily was born one side of midnight on November 9th whilst Odysseus was born on November 10th. Despite this they celebrated their birthdays on the 9th. *teen wolf Gallery Youngody.jpg|Ody attending his father's funeral ody9.jpg ody.jpg ody8.jpg odygif.gif ody.gif Ody1.jpg Liam-Dunbar-liam-dunbar-dylan-sprayberry-38417572-1916-1076.png 4x04_Liam_in_tub.png|After being kidnapped by Aries and Sirius Odycrying.gif 4x06_Liam_in_a_well.png 807bdae0d44d306e6b2fdd1b5777920c.gif Odydream.gif|Ody in his sister's nightmare Odytree.gif Odyhole.gif Ody7.jpg Odysseus.png Ody.png Teen_Wolf_S06E03_1080p__0176.jpg Ody4.jpg IMG_2641.JPG|Entering seventh year tw_614_clark_kent_2.gif Ody11.jpg IMG 2864.JPG IMG 2865.JPG IMG_2880.JPG|Ody and the Ghoul Mattody.jpg Matt and ody.gif Ody12.jpg|Ody in adulthood